gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Animales
En todos los videojuegos de la Saga Grand Theft Auto, es bastante díficil ver a un animal, y mucho menos poder atacarlo con total libertad. Probablemente Rockstar no incluyó mascotas y animales en los juegos porque ya han sido bastante criticados por la violencia de la Saga, y sería aún peor si se pudieran atacar y matar animales con total libertad, podría recibir una demanda por Fomentar el maltrato a los animales. Encontrar animales en los videojuegos pertenecientes al Universo Rockstar no es imposible, ya que en casi todos los juegos de la Saga Grand Theft Auto se pueden ver referencia hacia éstos e incluso desde Grand Theft Auto III (con el salto a 3D) encontrar y ver a algunos de ellos. Principalmente los más comunos son los pajaros, a los cuales se les puede atacar pero desapareceran misteriosamente. Luego, lo más fácil de encontrar es la Fauna Marina, e incluso se les podrá disparar (GTA: VC y GTA: SA) pero no afectará en lo más mínimo a los animales. En Grand Theft Auto IV y sus expansiones, se puede asesinar a uno de los animales: Las Palomas y Gaviotas, que en éstos juego son los Objetos Ocultos. El protagonista deberá dispararles con algún arma para que se den por encontrados. Tras el ataque, el animal (que permanece inmóvil) `recienta´ sangrientamente y desaparece. Ya en juegos ajenos a Grand Theft Auto, pero sí creados por la misma compañía (por lo tanto pertenecientes al Universo Rockstar) también se pueden ver animales. En juegos como Manhunt, los cuales poseen una calificación mucho más violenta que los GTA, sí es posible encontrar animales e incluso matarlos. Uno de ellos son las ratas, que pueden ser pisadas por el protagonista, y los pájaros (posiblemente cuervos) que pueden ser tiroteados por Cash. En la secuela del juego anteriormente mencionado, Manhunt 2, también se pueden ver bastantes animales, pero casi ninguno puede ser atacado. La mayoría se concentran en el episodio: Orígenes. Ya que éste se desarrolla en un laboratorio veterinario. También en otro juego `hermano´ de Grand Theft Auto, se pueden ver más animales; ésta vez, el juego tiene una temática menos violenta que Grand Theft Auto, ya que éste es un juego que trata sobre la convivencia escolar, y el protagonista es un niño de tan sólo 15 años. Los animales que se pueden ver son principalmente los que tienen que ser diseccionados para aprobar la clase de Biología, y los perros, que pueden ser vistos libremente por las calles de Bullworth, pero no pueden ser atacados. Otra sagas de juegos creados por Rockstar, con un universo, ya no tan cercano a GTA (se desarrolla en la época del oeste y en lugares indiferentes a Grand Theft Auto) es la Saga Red Dead, en la que los animales son parte del juego e incluso tienen que ser asesinados para conseguir sus partes y venderlas, para conseguir el 100% del juego; ésta es una de las actividades del juego, llamada: Cacería. (ésto último en Red Dead Redemption). En conclusión, en el Universo Rockstar SÍ existen los animales (en algunos juegos de menor cantidad y visibilidad que otros). [[London|'London']] Grand Theft Auto: London 1961 y Grand Theft Auto: London 1969 Aqui se pueden observar palomas en las plazas y dispersas por algunas calles, callejones y tejados. London4pe.jpg|'Palomas' en la plaza (parte inferior izquierda). 'Liberty City (III)' Grand Theft Auto III Peces En Grand Theft Auto III se puede observar fauna marina, peces, durante la misión de pesca, en la escena en la que el socio de Ray tira granadas al mar para matar y "pescar" más fácilmente a los peces. Fábrica canina En Grand Theft Auto III existe una fábrica de comida para perros llamada Bitch'n'Dog Food, en donde se desarrollaran varias misiones de Marty Chonks. También se pueden encontrar carteles publicitarios de la fábrica en Vice city, y productos en algunos 24/7 de San Andreas. En una de las misiones de Marty Chonks (que se desarrolla aquí), éste menciona a los perros de ésta ciudad; pudiendo decir así que en Liberty City, la gente tiene perros como mascotas, aunque nunca sean vistos. Pájaros Por varias zonas de Liberty City se pueden ver pájaros volando (más que todo en zonas cercanas al mar). Cuando se les dispara con algún arma `desaparecen´ misteriosamente. Fauna marina en GTA III.png|'Peces' muertos, durante la misión `De pesca´. GTA3 Pajaros.PNG|'Pájaros' volando en Liberty City (cerca del mar en Staunton Island) Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Anuncios de radio En varias emisoras de radio como Flashback 95.6 FM o The Liberty Jam, se pueden oir comerciales sobre espectáculos de delfines concursos de mascotas; cómo por ejemplo shows de delfines o concursos varios. Aves En zonas de playa o puertos, como en Portland Beach, o Staunton View. Al igual que en Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, existe una estadística en la que se muestra cuantas gaviotas se han eliminado con el rifle de francotirador durante el juego. Mascota de Toshiko Kasen Toshiko Kasen tiene como mascota a una especie de canario con el plumaje gris y una especie de cresta de color rojo. Éste aparece durante varias misiones, en las que se le ve inquieto en su jaula revoloteando de un lado a otro. Finalmente lo deja libre en la misión Cash in Kazuki's Chips, interpretando la libertad que Toshiko siente al librarse de su marido. Tienda canina En el juego, todavía no existe la tienda de alimentación canina Bitch'n'Dog Food (al menos la fábrica). Pero se puede encontrar otra empresa del mismo estilo. Quizás su fábrica se encuentre ubicada en un almacén de Shoreside Vale, bastante cerca de lo qué será el Garaje de Requeridos de Shoreside Vale de Grand Theft Auto III. Pajaro de Toshiko.PNG|El pájaro de Toshiko en su jaula. [[Vice City|'Vice City']] Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Gaviotas En Grand Theft Auto Vice City, el animal más destacable son las Gaviotas. Podemos oírlas en zonas de playa y puertos, y si apuntamos con el rifle de francotirador veremos puntos negros revolotear, estas son las gaviotas. Existe un pequeño mini-juego que consiste en disparar a gaviotas (puntos negros) con el rifle de francotirador; en cuanto hayas disparado con éxito a la primera, aparecerá un nuevo apartado en las Estadísticas, llamado Gaviotas disparadas, que indica el número de gaviotas eliminadas durante la partida. Esto no es necesario para el 100%. Caballos Son mencionados caballos, durante la misión La Caza, Ricardo Diaz se encuentra viendo unas carreras de caballos. El caballo que el quería que ganase pierde, y Diaz furioso patea su televisor. Los caballos podrían no pertenecer al universo Rockstar, y la carrera se podría estar desarrollando en otro lugar. Tapir En la introducción de la misión Tiroteo en el Centro Comercial, se puede observar tras el Coronel Cortez un gran plato formado por una cabeza de tapir (aunque en algunas versiones del juego éste es llamado Tapia), rodeada de una variedad de frutas. El coronel le ofrece a Tommy Vercetti un poco de hocico del animal (el cual se puede ver cortado), pero éste rechaza. La cabeza del mamífero se ve perfectamente detallada. Es bastante raro que el animal haya sido cazado en algún lugar de Vice City, ya que su hábitat se encuentra encuentra en sudamérica (Colombia, Venezuela, Perú, México, Guayana) o en Sumatra, todo depende de la especie de Tapir que sea. Fauna Marina Por el mar de Vice City se pueden observar una diversa cantidad de animales marinos. Para verlos con más claridad, lo mejor es usar un rifle de francotirador. Habitan las aguas de Vice City, varios peces pequeños, tortugas, medusas, delfines e incluso tiburones. Langosta En la introducción de la misión Cerdo traidor se puede ver como la camarera sirve una langosta al coronel Cortez. Éste le ofrece a Tommy comer un poco, pero él lo rechaza. Posiblemente el animal haya sido pescado por las aguas cercanas al yate; aunque también podría haber sido traído de un lugar distante. Tigre En el piso inferior de la Mansión de Tommy/Diaz, se puede encontrar una alfombra de tigre. Podría ser un tigre real que ha sido convertido en alfombra, o un simple decorado (aunque pensando en los lujos que se puede permitir Díaz, lo más probable es que sea real). Podría no haber sido cazado en el Universo Rockstar, y por éste motivo, no pertenecer al universo Rockstar. En Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas se puede encontrar el mismo decorado del tigre en el Rancho de Mike Toreno. GTAVCPosibleGaviota.png|El punto negro revoloteando en Washington Beach GTA VC peces.PNG|Un banco de peces. GTA VC Tortuga.PNG|Una tortuga (de espaldas). GTA VC Delfín.PNG|Un delfín. GTA VC Tiburón.PNG|Un tiburón en Vice Point. GTA VC Langosta.PNG|La langosta siendo servida. GTA VC Tapir.PNG|La cabeza de Tapir en el plato. GTA VC Tigre.PNG|La alfombra de tigre. Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories Posibles Aves Se podrán oír a las aves en puertos y playas. Existe la posibilidad de que en el Escobar International se puedan ver pájaros volando, posiblemente golondrinas, y si te acercas desaparecen. También podría ser basura u hojas que caen de los árboles. Zopilote Al igual que en la otra entrega que transcurre en Vice City, la mascota de la estación de radio V-Rock es un zopilote; un zopilote un poco rockero, ya que viste ropa de este estilo, tiene un cigarrillo en el pico y con una de sus alas está haciendo los ``cuernos´´. Durante las retrasmisiones en la radio se puede escuchar un grito de éste animal, e incluso Lazlow lo menciona diciendo: ``..a quien le importa un Zopilote, es solo una estúpida ave...´´. Incluso se podría decir que la `V´ de V-Rock, podría significar Volture (Zopilote en inglés). Caballo y Cerdo En una misión, Martinez está viendo una película de Candy Suxxx. Éste menciona que la actriz está manteniendo sexo con un caballo y luego con un cerdo. Aunque las escenas podrían estar grabadas en cualquier otro país y los animales no perteneciesen a algún lugar del universo GTA. Burro De nuevo, al igual que los dos anteriores, vuelve a mencionarse un animal en una pélicula pornográfica. En esta ocasión es un burro. La pelicula es ofrecida a Victor Vance por Ricardo Díaz, en'' El último encuentro. GTA VCS Degradacion Moral 7.JPG|Martínez mencionando a '''cerdos' y caballos, durante la misión Degradación moral V-Rock.png|El Zopilote en el logo de V-Rock. [[San Andreas|'San Andreas']] Grand Theft Auto San Andreas Referencia a animales En el manual de Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, (incluido en la caja del videojuego original) se puede leer que Liberty City fue nombrada de nuevo `El peor lugar de América´. En el segundo párrafo del texto de abajo (arriba sale una imagen de Toni Cipriani con un AK-47 en Chinatown) dice: ``Liberty City se ha salvado de ser 'La ciudad en la que es más probable ser devorado por un animal salvaje' (ese dudoso honor ha sido para Los Santos)'.....´´; lo que quiere decir que en San Andreas, o al menos en Los Santos, existen animales. Aves En San Andreas se pueden ver en bastantes ocasiones aves volando por el cielo. Si se les dispara desaparecerán. En zonas de playa se pueden observar gaviotas, en zonas desérticas se pueden ver águilas; pero el único animal y ave que se ve como mascota en el videojuego es Tony (loro) el guacamayo de Ken Rosenberg, que aparece en varias escenas en las misiones discutiendo con los personajes o copiando sus frases. Moscas Se pueden observar moscas cerca de bolsas de basura, o de un cadáver, e incluso se pueden ver en escenas de Misiones, como Madd Dogg's Rhymes (cuando OG Loc está limpiando), y en restaurantes de comida rápida, como el Burger Shot haciendo referencia a la higiene en los restaurantes americanos. Fauna Marina En el mar es en donde más animales se pueden encontrar en Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas; se pueden encontrar mucha fauna, como bancos de peces, tortugas, delfines, medusas. Las tortugas, los delfines y los bancos de peces huirán en cuanto CJ se acerque; en cambio, otros, como las medusas, se quedarán quietos y podrán ser atravesados por CJ, ya que son parte del decorado. Se han usado Mods para cambiar algunos animales por otros, como por ejemplo, el de cambiar los delfines por tiburones, o se han comentado FAKES como el de la Anaconda gigante que aparecía en Fisher's Lagoon a ciertas horas. Woozie menciona durante la misión Amphibious Assault tener miedo a las anguilas y a los calamares. Ostras Aparecen únicamente en Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Las ostras son uno de los objetos ocultos a encontrar para conseguir el 100%. Se pueden encontrar en el mar, en lagos y piscinas. Ayudan a aumentar el Sex-Appeal Son bastante grandes (comparadas con las reales). Miden un metro de ancho por medio metro de alto. Perros En una escena de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas The Introduction, se puede ver un grupo de Ballas hablando, y, si nos fijamos bien, se pueden escuchar ladridos. Hay rumores de que en uno de los trailers, en una escena en la que salen varias personas bailando en la playa, se puede ver un perro; aunque podría ser una silla, una persona, una hoguera e incluso, un vehículo y ha sido confundido. Gato En la habitación del piso de arriba de la Casa de los Johnson se encuentran varios cuadros. Entre ellos el de un gato blanco. Ésto podría significar que ese gato fue alguna vez mascota de los Johnson; o también podría ser una foto cualquiera, y no significar nada. Se podría decir que el cuadro es una pequeña referencia al videojuego creado por Rockstar, Manhunt; ya que en este videojuego aparece el mismo cuadro (pero con diferente marco) durante la misión Cobertura mediática, y en la mansión de 'El Director; misión en la que se puede romper el cuadro para obtener un vidrio como arma.. Cabra de The Truth La cabra de The Truth, llamada Herbie, ''no aparece físicamente en el juego, tan solo es mencionada por su dueño en la misión "Are you going to San Fierro?", cuando dice que no conducía hacía 15 años ya que se desplazaba en ''Herbie. Ciervo disecado En la Casa del Coronel Fuhrberger's se puede observar un trofeo: la cabeza de un ciervo disecado. Ésto probablemente haga referencia a que el coronel ha cazado un ciervo y quiere demostrarlo así; aunque podría ser un regalo y el ciervo podría haber sido cazado en un lugar que no tiene nada que ver con el universo Grand Theft Auto. Este animal también aparece colgado en el rancho de Mike Toreno, en Tierra Robada. Tigre En el Rancho de Mike Toreno (en Tierra Robada) podemos ver una alfombra similiar a un tigre. Ésta podría ser un tigre verdadero que ha sido utilizado para éste fin; o también podría ser un simple adorno y no ser un tigre verdadero. El tigre puede no pertenecer al universo Rockstar y puede haber sido cazado en algún otro lugar indiferente al universo de la saga. Monumentos de animales También en el estado de San Andreas, se pueden ver estatuas con forma de animales. Gallina Toro En el pueblo Las Barrancas se puede encontrar fácilmente sobre el techo de una tienda una gran estatua sobre un toro. Animales NO Reales Han existido Fakes, rumores y Mods, en los que se agregaban animales, como tiburones (que remplazaban a los delfines), Bigfoot, anaconda gigante. Éste tipo de animales si pueden aparecer en el juego, pero por medio de modificaciones. También están los rumores, en los que se mencionaba que si se iba a cierto lugar a determinada, con tal arma se podría ver a un animal (como por ejemplo a El Yesti o a la Anaconda Gigante). MoscasGTASA.jpg|'Moscas' cercas de unas bolsas de basura. PajarosGTASA.jpg|'Gaviotas' volando cerca de Santa Maria Beach. PecesGTASA.jpg|'Medusas, y otros animales marinos' bajo el mar GTA SA Delfín.PNG|CJ cerca de un delfín. PerroGTASA.jpg|Supuesto perro en uno de los trailers. Tony (loro).jpg|El loro Tony; mascota de Salvatore Leone, en el casino. GTA SA Gato.PNG|Foto del cuadro del gato blanco. GTA SA Ciervo1.PNG|'Ciervo disecado' en la casa del coronel aguilas.jpg|Un grupo de aguilas en el desierto. GTA SA Anguilas y Calamares.PNG|Woozie mencionando a anguilas y calamares. GTA SA Tigre.PNG|La alfombra de tigre. GTA SA Toro.PNG|La estatua de el toro. 'Liberty City (CW)' Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars Cucarachas En Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, al abrir los contenedores de basura y empezar a buscar saldrán cucarachas despavoridas. En la versión NDS es posible aplastarlas con el lápiz táctil; en las estadisticas aparecerá el número de cucarachas aplastadas, pero no recibiremos ninguna recompensa ni nada parecido. Supuestos Dragones En medio del mar se encuentra un cartel que dice: ``''Here be dragons!´´, en español: ''(¡Aquí hay dragones!). Solamente se encuentra el cartel, ya que no ocurre nada especial. Es uno de los Easter Eggs del juego. CucarachasCW.png|'Cucaracha' en un cubo de la basaura. Archivo:Here be dragons.PNG|Mensaje sobre los dragones. 'Liberty City (IV)' Grand Theft Auto IV Palomas Las Palomas o las ratas voladoras son los objetos ocultos de Grand Theft Auto IV. Están por toda la ciudad y el objetivo es matarlas a todas (las 200) disparandoles con algún arma. Sonidos Se pueden escuchar algunas aves, pero solo como audio ambiental en ciertas zonas. Moscas Se pueden observar moscas cerca de los botes de basura y algunos lugares como callejones. Referencia a Perros En uno de los chistes de Katt Whilliams, éste, menciona que jamás han existido perros, dice que fue él. GTA IV Paloma.PNG|'Paloma' o Rata Voladora en Grand Theft Auto IV Perro SA IV.PNG|Kat Whilliams hablando sobre perros, en este caso sobre un Rottweiler Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned Gaviotas Al igual que en Grand Theft Auto IV, los objetos ocultos de ésta entrega son aves a las cuales se deben exterminar. GTA TLAD Gaviota 47.jpg|Johny al lado de una gaviota. Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony Gaviotas Al igual que sus antecesores, los objetos ocultos vuelven a ser aves (en este caso Gaviotas, al igual que en The Lost And Damned). Son 50 y estan escondidas por toda Liberty City. Seagull TBOGT.jpg|Una de las 50 Gaviotas de Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony. [[Carcer City|'Carcer City' ]] Manhunt Al ser Manhunt un juego con una calificación más violenta que Grand Theft Auto, se pueden encontrar varios animales e incluso asesinar a alguno de ellos. Ratas En el juego se muestran como pequeñas ``manchas´´ negras, con cola que caminan rápidamente por el suelo. Por las calles de Carcer City se pueden encontrar a estos animales. Las ratas huyen de Cash, pero si éste las sorprende esprintando de un momento a otro las puede coger desprevenidas y las puede pisar. Cuando Cash las pisa, las ratas revientan y salpica toda la sangre. También pueden morir con armas de fuego; cuando estás eststén quietas en el suelo, Cash podrá usar su escopeta o revolver de seis balas y disparar a algunas. Su cuerpo estallará y salpicará la sangre de una manera muy sangrienta (algo normal en Manhunt). Pájaros Cuando se asesina a cazador, este caerá al suelo. Si al rato Cash se acerca de nuevo al cuerpo saldrá despavorida una pequeña bandada de pájaros negros (muy parecidos a los usados como gaviotas en Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas). También se les puede ver volando tranquilamente por los cielos de Carcer City. Si se les dispara mientras van volando tendrá el mismo efecto que en Grand Theft Auto, con la única diferencia que antes de desaparecer, explotarán sangrientamente en el aire. Zoologico Las misiones Tierras para el olvido y Sin un duro, transcurren en un zoologico controlado por los Wardogs. En éste lugar se pueden observar varias estatuas de animales (elefantes, girafas) y lugares en los que se `hospedaban´ animales (como cueva para el oso pardo, zona para los monos). Quizás, años atrás en Carcer City, éste zoologico funcionaba y allí se encontraban animales para que la gente fuese a visitarlos. Los animales que se puede decir que estuvieron allí son: osos, monos. También hay estatuas que hacen referencias a elefantes y a monos, y papeleras con forma de hipopótamo. Tienda de mascotas La misión Imagen de inocencia transcurre en un centro comercial. Uno de los establecimientos del centro es una tienda de mascotas, en la que se pueden ver jaulas para pájaros, jaulas para perros, gatos e incluso conejos. Posiblemente con anterioridad la gente compraba aquí sus mascotas. Retrato del Gato Durante la misión Cobertuta mediática, en una de las habitaciones se pueden encontrar varios cuadros con la misma foto del gato blanco que aparece en el piso superior de la Casa de los Johnson, en Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Justo al lado hay otro retrato con un gato diferente de color marrón. Éstos cuadros también pueden ser encontrados por la mansión de `El Director´, y Cash puede romperlos para obtener un arma (Fragmento de Cristal). Actitud Animal Algunos personajes del juego o miembros de bandas se comportan como animales, intentando parecer lo máximo posible al animal al que imitan, llegando incluso a que algunas personas piensen que en realidad son animales. Éstos simplemente son personas disfrazadas que imitan muy bien a los animales. Éstos personajes son: Piggsy (que imita bastante bien a un cerdo, ya que posee varias caracteristicas de éste animal), Los Monkeys (miembros de una banda que van disfrazados de este animal, y que incluso gritan como ellos, excepto cuando son ejecutados con el machete), y El Conejo Blanco (es el que menos imita a su respectivo animal, ya que habla con total normalidad. Lo único que tiene de conejo es el nombre, y el trahe que lleva). Todos ellos son, finalmente: personas disfrazadas que terminan asesinados por Cash. Manhunt Ratas.PNG|Una rata paseando por una habitación. Manhunt Pajaro.PNG|Un pájaro cerca de la grúa. Manhunt Gato SA.PNG|El cuadro del gato. Manhunt Oso pardo.PNG|Jaula del oso pardo. Manhunt Tienda de mascotas.PNG|El interior de la tienda mascotas. [[Cottonmouth|'Cottonmouth']] Manhunt 2 Moscas Durante la misión Desviados sexuales, tras ejecutar al cazador que se encontraba orinando en el baño se pueden ver varias moscas rondado su cabeza, también se pueden observar moscas rodeando los sacos de alimentos que se encuentran en el laboratorio de veterinaría en la misión Orígenes. Oso polar En una de las misiones Danny despierta en una habitación y se encuentra solo. Desesperado empieza a llamar a Leo. Se puede observar cómo en la habitación hay una alfombra hecha con la piel un oso polar. Gato Cuando Danny entra al Laboratorio animal puede observar a dos de éstos felinos enjaulados. Uno de ellos se encuentra junto al perro y está al parecer, inconsciente; ya que está tumbado y no presenta movilidad. El otro sólo se puede ver por la rendija en la que se cuela Danny, y presenta las mismas caracteristicas que el anterior. Perro Se encuentra en la misma sala que uno de los gatos. Se encuentra en una jaula especial y no se puede ver con claridad. Pero si se pueden oir sus escandalosos ladridos que serán la causa de que varios cazadores se alerten. Monos El Proyecto Pickman experimenta con distintos animales, entre ellos con monos. Pueden verse a dos de éstos primates atados a una camilla y con bastante sangre durante la escena Origenes. Aves Se pueden ver aves volando libremente en los cielos de Cottonmouth, así mismo en la misión Cementerio se pueden oirlas, específicamente sonidos emitidos por gaviotas. Cucarachas En la misión Cementerio, se pueden observar algunos de estos insectos cerca de los osarios del Cementerio Weary Pines de Cottonmouth, curiosamente si Danny pisa estos insectos, estos se reventarán y salpicarán sangre, lo cual no puedo ser posible debido a que las cucurachas son invertebrados y no contienen sangre en su interior. Moscas Manhunt 2.png|'Moscas' volando alrededor de los sacos de alimentos. Oso Polar Manhunt 2.png|La alfombra de piel de oso polar detrás de la Dr. Whyte. Gato Manhunt 2.png|El gato inconsciente en su jaula. Perro Manhunt 2.png|El perro en su jaula especial. Monos Manhunt 2.png|Los monos siendo usados para experimentos. Aves Manhunt 2.png|Una ave volando por el cielo. Cucarachas Manhunt 2.png|Unas cucarachas rondando por el suelo. [[Bullworth|'Bullworth']] Perros En varios sitios de la ciudad se pueden ver a estos peculiares animales. Pueden ser atacados por Jimmy, pero inmediatamente huirán. Si se les toma por sorpresa pueden ser atacados y caerán indefensos y chilllando al suelo. Atacarán a Jimmy, si éste se acerca mucho, quitándole una puquqeña porción de salud. Suelen estar tumbados en las zonas de los pijos y al parecer son pitbull ''de color marrón claro. Toman una gran importancia en la misión: La gran broma; en la cual se usa a un perro (que no nos ataca y es totalmente inofensivo) para que defeque, y meter el excremento en una bolsa. Luego se quema la bolsa en la puerta de la Sala de profesores y se enciende la alarma de incendios, para que en cuanto vean la bolsa en llamas la pisen queriendo apagarla; de este modo pisaran también la caca del perro. Sacos de alimentos En la cocina de la cafetería hay un saco de comida para perros. Posiblemente para alimentar a los perros que viven en la residencia de los pijos. Ratas En la cocina de la cafetería, se pueden ver ratas rondando por los suelos, que correrán inmediatamente cuando Jimmy se acerque. Ésto indica la poca higiene de la cafetería del colegio. También aparecen en el barracón de los chicos. Pueden ser atacados con el tirachinas, éstas caeran al suelo ,aparentemente muertas. Moscas Cerca de loas freidoras, lavaplatos y elementos de la cocina de la cafetería, podremos ver moscas revoloteando. Otra prueba que indica la poca higiene en la cafetería. Clases de Biología ''Artículo principal: Biología en Canis Canem Wiki. En las clases de Biología, Jimmy Hopkins tendrá que experimentar con diferentes animales (que se encuentran ya muertos). Son un total de 5, y cada uno está despositado en la bandeja correspondiente. Los animales son: Rana, Ratón, Pez, Paloma y Cerdo. Aves En el cielo de la ciudad, se pueden ver distintos tipos de aves, que se pueden distinguir dependiendo el sonido que emitan. Algunas suelen ser totalmente negras y emiten un graznada de cuervo. Otras, en cambio se encuentran en las zonas cercanas al mar, y emiten sonidos de gaviota. Cangrejos El dueño de un bar pude pedir favores a Jimmy. Entre uno de estos favores, se encuentra uno con el objetivo de recolectar un determinado número de cangrejos que se encuentran en la playa de enfrente. Cada cangrejo tiene un leve destellos para que Jimmy los localize más fácilmente. Tras recoger a todos los crustáceos, Jimmy vuelve y habla con el dueño del bar. Éste le recompensa económicamente y Jimmy, le de los animales. Categoría:Elementos misceláneos